Konpeito
Konpeitō (金平糖, コンペイトー?) is the nickname of the foreign student news reporter Quinn Candice (クイン・キャンディス Kuin Kyandisu). She's a former student of Teiko and currently a second year student of Seirin. She's a member of the Gazette and was the member in charge of the Basketball section until she was demoted to a desk job at the start of the series. Appearance Konpeito is tall. She's one of the tallest in their grade when it comes to the females. She's a full blooded foreigner (Canada) and definitely has the looks of it. Her eyes are hazel and the shape of almond. She has a beauty mark (mole) below her right eye. Before the series, she has long ginger hair that is unkept. She has long bangs that she let hang in front of her. Of course, her OCD classmate, Nijimura Shuuzo took it upon himself to make her fix her hair. He carries hairpins everywhere and put it on her. During the start of Candy Flavors, her hair is now short and she usually ties the front of her hair back or she wear a headband. Konpeito has a terrible habit of tugging her sleeves so that her hands are hidden. She usually has bigger than her size sweaters. This is a psychological reaction of her hiding - especially since she's a foreigner without proper knowledge of their culture or language. Even years later, she still wear the same long sleeved sweaters for school. It has become her trademark. Personality Konpeito is very free-spirited. She's also competitive and aims high. She's a hard worker and she believes that each person is good and talented and can rise to the top. She's always been the easiest to talk to. A little shy at first glance but once she opened up, she's sassy and has a weird sort of humour. She's the only one who actually seem to find Izuki Shun's jokes remotely funny. She even encourages him with her own bouts of unfunny puns. Konpeito was infamous during her Teiko days as the writer who publishes satire against the school and its code. She never did believe in the whole 'the only thing that matters is winning' thing. She believes that hard work beats talent. She knows that everyone deserves a chance in life. A chance to prove themselves. Konpeito tends to be more familiar with people. She calls her friends - even acquaintances by their first names. The only ones she doesn't are those she doesn't particularly like, someone she's scared of or those that she thinks are not at her level. She doesn't usually add honorifics to others' name. She doesn't get some Japanese or some cultures. Konpeito also suffers panic attacks whenever she faces reminders of traumatic events. One of this is the reminder of Kirisaki Daiichi and what they did prior the story and the other is Akashi Seijuro whom she has an unhealthy fear of. She describes herself as a coward. Others say she's braver than most. History Born and raised in Canada by her parents who are both teachers in a local high school. They died in a car accident when she was 12. She was then raised by her aunt Lucy who teaches English in Japan. She was sent to Japan without any prior knowledge of its language. She was transferred to Teiko Junior High. She was described as an anti-social little princess who doesn't talk with the commoners. They later learned it was because she didn't know a whit of the language after she was confronted by Hirasawa Kumiko and she just stared blankly before speaking in English and being translated by Hirasawa herself. Konpeito later learned the language with the help of Hirasawa who became her best friend. She was awkward and didn't know how to act properly with them. She's got anxiety and tended to break into hives and fail breathing when faced with a stressful situation. Hirasawa was supportive of her but the person to actually hold her up and help her was Nijimura Shuuzo. The OCD basketball player was the first to confront her heads on with her long bangs and long sweater, calling her out on it and demanding her fix her appearance. She didn't. Nijimura was a close friend of hers and they'd been in the same class from her first year till they graduated - suprisingly. Hirasawa diverted when they were in 3rd year but they remained friends. Nijimura learned English to correspond with her. She doubled her efforts to learn Japanese to finally talk properly with him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Reporters Category:Teikō Junior High Category:Seirin High Category:DRAFT